1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server which provides web page information to a client apparatus based on a web page information-providing manner requested by a user among a plurality of web page information providing manners, and also relates to a web page information providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suppose that someone browses web pages sited on the Internet using a computer, and finds a favorite web page. In this case, he/she can store information representing the favorite web page such as its title and URL (Uniform Resource Locator) in his/her computer, by using a browser installed in the computer. The computer running on the browser generates a list screen for displaying the URLs and titles of favorite web pages. One can select a desired information regarding URL or title of a favorite web page from this list screen in order to use stored web page information.
However, if the number of stored web page information increases, one can not recall the content of a web page at a glance from the list screen, and has a hard time finding out a desired web page from the list screen.